


The V3 Miracle

by SwordY05hi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordY05hi/pseuds/SwordY05hi
Summary: Welcome to V3, the game you remember how nearly everyone died. But what if there was a twist to the story if no one died, but the game keep going past chapter 1, 'If no die in next 48 hours, I will kill all of you instead.' Here how it would of look if V3 goes down this route. What will happen to all involved? Enjoy the show.





	1. Prologue, part one of the Ultimate Revival

# The V3 Miracle

# 

**Prologue, Ultimate Revival, Part one ******

********

********

Summary: The last trail of season 52 of Danganronpa is about to wrap up with it finale ending. But it will lead up to season 53 of Danganronpa which will later be famous for it ending. (A/N It won't end like how V3 normally ends just to let you know.)

The mini courtroom has four beings on stands, three of them looking at one standing there alone. They are witness stands lineup in a circle. There is also a black and white bear on a high chair behind a empty stand with a picture in the stand spot, X out. There are 11 more like it. Two of those pictures separate one from the other 2 beings close by. This is where the story begins.

“Our ultimate lawyer has just solved the mystery surround Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles! Congratulation to our lawyer for solving the case and he just willing to sacrifice himself to save you both from dying. Which means Anki Fuchsia and Rantaro Amami survive this game. Jun'ichi Saitô will also be part of the next season of Danganronpa. How noble of you Jun'ichi. But it look like all of you are hastened to lose one of your own. Funny how this work out. So for the surviving members of this game, which has been going on for 52 season by the way, what is your choice? Do you vote for Jun'ichi Saitô, or “Jun” as both like to call him, to be the next contestant for the next season of Danganronpa, or let everyone here die in this world? Your choice.” asked the long blue hair with a pencil on her right ear (for now), regular built, grey shirt with a earlier season of Danganronpa character on it, (that is Kyouko Kirigiri by the way), medium black skirt, white socks with blue shoes, average height, & grey eyes with black and white swirls glasses wearing girl to the other three contestants that are looking at her, in the middle of a courtroom. This is Tsumugi Shirogane by the way.

“So what you're saying here Tsumugi-san, also known as the ultimate doujin author, is that we must lose one of our friends to this horrible game that is coming up. That is after we already losing 12 others to this game, and your ‘the mastermind’ on top of it. Or as we just know now as Junko the 52nd.” replied the short dark blonde hair unable to believe the circumstances before her, above average height, cleanly average loosely dressed with a light lime green jacket, a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, black runners, average built, light blue eye girl. She is Anki Fuchsia. “That does not compute at all. Not at all. But if this goes right, Jun-kun has to vote himself to the win, but he become part of the next season of Danganronpa? We have to vote for that too? Why?” 

“Of course your worried about your boyfriend, don't lie to me like it any other way. If you want to lie better Anki-chan, try to be more convincing on your body language and the tone of your voice. It just what the ultimate internet personality need, better body language.” exclaimed a smiling Tsumugi, ignoring the question before her like she was only one on a stand (and it literally true from where she at). 

“I just want know, that is all.” plead Anki, who near a green hair boy that nodded in agreement.

“Okay fine, I will be fair then. Jun'ichi, the ultimate lawyer, will be the ultimate survivor for the next season, and have to win by surviving the next season too. Unfortunately, no previous survivor have ever live to tell another tale, past every new season chapter 1 arc. If they have, they will become the next mastermind, and that the truth.” answered Tsumugi.

“Does that mean I, Jun'ichi, would die by your hands, in the next season?” asked the adage medium brown hair, average height, a little bit muscular built, professional clothes with a red tie, black dressed shoes and blue suit, blueish green eyes boy on a stand by himself on the opposite end facing Tsumugi. This is Jun'ichi Saitô.

“You silly, I won't kill you. I will be dead by then, and the next cast will do the job of kill you, without know what happen to you at all.” smiled replied Tsumugi looking at now terrified teenage lawyer.

“Unfortunately, you're need for the next season, and there is nothing anyone here can do about it. Puhuhuhu.” says the half black and half white bear with a red eye on the black part, a sinister smile and a belly button that stick out like the look that has him looking down on everyone on his high and mighty chair.

“Are you sure there has been always a different mastermind? I just heard that the previous survivor will become the next mastermind after surviving the next season. I also remember just recently that there always 2 survivors. Are they both a lie?” ask the short green hair, average height, more clean dressed t-shirt look for now, a blue pair of jeans, average built, green eyes boy. This is Rantaro Amami.

“Yes Rantaro, there always been a different mastermind every season. It not like they keep the same mastermind over and over. Because that would be boring. Plus the 2 survivors at the end of the season is also very true.” replied the bear.

“Monokuma speaks the truth, & I would be replaced for someone else, after this trial is over.” exclaimed Tsumugi.

“I don't know if that true, Tsumugi-chan. I think your both lying on this one.” boldly claimed Rantaro. 

“Hahahaha…, oh that funny to hear that coming out of you Rantaro.” laughed Tsumugi. “You think that everything stay the same. You be sadly disappointed if you think they keep the same mastermind every season. It is also time for Jun'ichi Saitô to say goodbye to his true love, Anki Fuchsia.” 

“That is true. Love never survive Danganronpa. It only creates more despair.” happily replied Monokuma.

“But we don't agreed to this at all. Why must this happen to the both of us!?” screamed in despaired Anki.

“This can't be happening, this can't be happening.” speaking scared Jun, worried looked at his girlfriend. 

“I think I got an idea. Just hear me out on this.” calmly asked Rantaro. 

“Would it change anything?” asked in returned Anki, looking a little less scared. “Please tell us if it workout for all of us.” 

“Yes it will, & I will explain it to both of you.” calmly replied Rantaro. “What if I go into next season instead. First, everyone vote for me. Trust me on this, it is the only way it can work for the both of you to get out of here alive. Your lives depend on it. There is no other way I can see this end good if it go any other way, Jun-kun and Anki-san. I can see you both care for each other, and that good thing to have. Your both need it to make it through the next world that you be jumping in. As for you ‘the mastermind', we will see if what you say is true, Tsumugi-chan.”

“Like that will happen, because I’ll vote too, and the deck is stacked against you. Did you forget what this season gimmick is. Votes can not end with one vote going against the grain of the others. Too bad for you Rantaro, failure will happen 100 percent coming your way. I already know they won’t vote like that. Which means Jun'ichi is coming over to join the Danganronpa season 53, or as will soon be know as ‘Danganronpa V3, Killing Harmony’. But I still will be gone after this trial is over. Too bad for you.” proud claimed Tsumugi.

“Here come Rantaro to save the day, again.” sarcastically answered Monokuma sitting on a judge chair. “When will you ever learn that there is nothing you can do in this situation? Not even if you're the smartest one in the room change the vote to himself. Because everyone else will still vote for Jun'ichi, and that means he will be in the next season. Plus you don't want to be punished for voting against the majority here. It will make you look very stupid. That all you need to know.” 

“That fine, I'll still cast my ballot to myself then.” says Rantaro.

“I have made my decision, and there nothing you can do to change that.” replied Tsumugi.

“We will see about that.” says Anki. 

“This decision is not made lightly, but I have found what must be done and it will work to the group's benefit.” exclaimed Jun'ichi.

“Alright it time to vote. Let see who will win Danganronpa 52. IIIttt voting time!” happily proclaimed Monokuma. 

The courtroom then show a 20 second timer on a grid front of everyone and it countdown to zero. The results of this trial will mark the begin of a miracle the next season after will experience. This also mark the beginning of the end of one partnership, and a new partnership that will later take it place. Now let see how this vote will turn out. The timer just hit 0. 

“I've change my mind. I did not vote at all. I just want hope to win.” says Tsumugi, not knowing that the vote will not go her way. The others in the courtroom (other than Monokuma) are shocked at this development.

“You can't change your mind on a whim. That not like you!” shouted Jun. 

“This, took, insanity, at, 10, and, jack, it, up, to, eleven. Can, not, follow, this, trial, any, more.” dazed looked, barely speaking Anki. Rantaro looked down in defeat. (Secretly faking it.)

“I'm the mastermind. I can do this stuff on a whim, like Junko did to her sister back at season 1 at Hope Peak's Academy. She murder Mukuro without a care in the world.” calmly explained Tsumugi. “Hope your ready there Jun, season V3 is wait for you. Anki out, and Rantaro is down for the count. But let not delay any longer, what the results say.” 

“Awww yes, the results are finally in. Jun'ichi is so coming in, I can see now. Lawyer dead before he can defend another client. I love that part myself. Now let see.” Monokuma says. “Here they are and it's… what the f#$*. It's Rantaro!” 

“I won!” surprised shocked Rantaro. “I won. I'm still playing the game. This is awesome.” 

“What. This is awesome. How could you say that and what with that smile on your face?” asked Jun'ichi. 

“Are you there, next stand buddy. It look like you just won the lottery?” questioned Anki. 

“Now there a plot twist I did not see coming.” surprisingly answered Tsumugi.

“Are you sure this what you want to do?” question Monokuma.

“I can't believe I did it, and you both can get out of here alive. Can't wait to see you both on the other side. Also, just to let both know, I like killing games. That way my smile was different.” replied Rantaro. “Finally, yes this is what I want to do.”

“It look it settle then, IT PUNISHMENT TIME.” say Monokuma as he grab a hammer from behind the chair and it a big red button appears in front of him. After pressing the button, under that is a screen and plays an eight bit like animations to show everyone getting punished by Monokuma. 

Then it processed to do a real time punishment. It show Anki and Jun'ichi moving toward a door that lead them away from the courtroom, the school, and they barely got out the whole set alive, run away as fast as possible to the exit. Meanwhile, Tsumugi stand in one position and wait for a big piece of debris to fall on her. At the last second before impact, she falls though the floor, and leaves a blood pack & a broken pencil behind to make look it her death is real. Monokuma is destroyed on the other hand. Leaving Rantaro standing alone in the middle of the rubble, unscathed. Rantaro will then make a video to tell his future self what to do. But that not where looking at. It will be more of Tsumugi vs. Monokuma is we be look at after the fall and soft landing away from everyone else. She goes to Motherkuma and made another Monokuma, which pop up right away on her left side, but looking at her angrily.

“This is the best season yet, but this upcoming season is going to better than one we just finished.” explained Tsumugi. 

“Yes this upcoming season will be better than the last, because your acting is getting worse than the last. This is despite your the longest member of our show, other than me of course, and your also the longest serving mastermind. We have been together for 7 years, and your the mastermind in 5 of them. Why are you failing at your job?” angrily replied Monokuma. It stop Tsumugi for moment, but Monokuma continued. “By the way, you also think that the Monokubs are important to the show, but there failing at their job too recently. What you say to that?” 

“Hello, earth to Monokuma, why did you kill the Monokubs again? Were down to just two sets of then right now, after you kill them at the last trail, again? They are there to make you more likeable that is all.” angrily asked the current mastermind. “I’m also only failing at my job because of the stupid ‘must included Hope Peak’ part of the show. Not failing at anything else you know. And by the way, this season would be the last time the Hope Peak narrative will ever be the major point of the show. We still have if it need, but it will not be the major point anymore going forward. Got it.” 

“Fine, I get it.” replied angrily Monokuma. “We will try this upcoming season without the Hope Peak narrative as the major point. But we must keep as a backup option, just in case.” 

“Yes, it will be there as a backup option, but it won't be needed. With how this story is done, it would not be required at all.” happily proclaimed Tsumugi. 

“But what do you say about the cast, now that Rantaro Amini is instead?” checking asked Monokuma.

“It doesn't change major things. Just a couple of minors things, but it workable.” says with a more neutral look Tsumugi. “While at it, let check on the other members that will be join us this upcoming season.” 

“Yes, let see who would be the main characters for the next season.” happily answered Monokuma. 

“Before that, no members of my family are included at all, right?” asked the current mastermind. 

“On my bears honor, not a single member of your family is in this season, just like every other season.” says Monokuma. (A/N it will be much later turn out to be a lie.)

“Thank you.” says Tsumugi. “Ready.”

“Ready.” 

“Let go then.” says Tsumugi as she move to the VR room. Then as she arrive to the VR room, there are 14 students sitting there with there eyes close, surround by screens. Tsumugi go to each student to check on them, before she ready to tell Monokuma what each student will be doing. 

“Here we go. Our first main character is this blonde girl here. Her name is Kaede Akamatsu. She won't live past chapter 1. The next main character is the one she pick to try carry on her plan. That one with black hair is name Shuichi Saihara, but he would die at chapter 5. And the final main character is this little red hair girl right her. Himiko Yumeno, our real main character for the show. That is where the camera's will really be following after Kaede death. As for the others, this giant teenage boy will be the only other survivor to get out of the show. Hooray for Gonta. As for this girl with twintails named Maki on the other hand, she will be our next contestant for the next season after this upcoming season is over. Also the one who will most like to replace me as the mastermind after that season is over.” says a dejected future cosplayer. 

“Replaced. No, no, no, you just retire and fade off to the sunset.” claimed Monokuma. “That what happens to every other mastermind that come before you. We don't kill off previous masterminds, that a fact.” 

“With the way you said it, that unfortunate is the most likely thing that going to happen to me. As for how the deaths of this season will go, starting backwards, this purple one with the goatee that goes by the name of Kaito, is going to die by Shuichi's hands. That other blonde hair girl named Miu, will kill the other purple hair shorty over there that goes by the name Oma. This guy with the cover over his lower part of his face that is named Korekiyo, will kill this white hair one named Angie, and also that girl with black hair will be the other victim. She is Tenko by the way. The other grey hair girl that is named Kirumi, will kill the shortest guy in the room. That one is named Ryoma. And finally the starter, Kaede kill the previous season survivor. How that for you, Monokuma.” says a happy Tsumugi. 

“I love it, but what the story about for this cast? That what we need to know to sell to the audiences watching at home.” asked Monokuma. 

“The story goes like this. They are the last members from earth that get sent into space. Hoping that one day they will repopulate the earth after the disaster that planet earth has experience that wipe out of most of human life on earth. They did not want to go on the other hand for feeling that they will say goodbye to their friends and family's. So they were hunted down for nearly dooming humanity. But the government of the world at the time fake the death of the students and let them leave to save themselves from people stupidity. But a cult, after hear about the plan from an insider, took over the ship and force everyone left on the ship to a killing game. This is where the story really begins. Oh, and by the way, you will be playing as the head of the cult before it time to reveal to the survivors that it was all for a game show, Monokuma.” happily claimed the current mastermind. After Monokuma got happy with that tidbit, Tsumugi show the last thing she want Monokuma to see. And she unveil a robot. 

“Our final thing to reveal is our surrogate for the audiences to see. The name for this robot is K1-B0, or as also be known, Kee-bo.” smiling says the current mastermind. “We will have a body double put into place, before the robot take over the spot, from where the body double was last at before the show begins.”

“Before we continue, what your role in this season, Tsumugi.” asked Monokuma. 

“I will be playing for this season is a cosplayer, and will be in the background of this upcoming season, unlike seasons past.” replied Tsumugi. 

“Less likely to screw up, I see. With that and the Nanokuma that was included from last season, it will be the best season of Danganronpa yet. Danganronpa will never end. Let give everything we got for this season.” happily replied Monokuma. “Ready. Set.” 

“Go.” replied much later to be savior of everyone on the show Tsumugi.

********





	2. Prologue Ultimate Reveal part 2

Prologue, Ultimate Revival, part 2  
Chapter 1 

Summary: Now one day before the real killing game miracle begins, a final set of checks of everything in the game. These are moments before Kaede and Shuichi enter in the gym. Intro for all the other characters before Kaede and Shuichi enter in the gym. Just before they turning what will be famously known for in V3.

**A week and 5 days later.**

After the moment that ended in the VR room, the once destroyed location above the VR room underground is now being rebuilt. They are now constructing a new school over said location. The school is made to look like it will still need work to be finished. It is really large, and it is enclosed in a larger dome that surround it. There is a large amount of people moving 15 unconscious bodies towards school lockers in said school. As that going on, Tsumugi is making sure that everything is going right, while standing on the school entrance inside the school. As they get the right student inside the right locker, she move then out and get them to leave through a manhole. That before she takes over the school and run the show. It would run by her and only her, just the way she likes it. Just some difficulties she has to deal with first. Also, she did not know that a camera got put inside a locker upstairs, placed there by the ultimate internet personality under disguises. Anki put in before the season can begin. The camera will begin recording after which student inside of said locker wakes up.

“Is everyone in there lockers spot yet?” asked Tsumugi towards the last set of people in the hallway. The people confirm to her they are. After that, and see that it is right, she signal them to leave. The crowd that help her set up move as she commands. After the crowd is gone, Monokuma show up. Tsumugi feels the show is ready to go. “We must get this rundown right. Otherwise, this show would not look good, if it is not done right the first time. Got it!” 

“Got it, but have they got their talent yet! Do you know what talent that all the students will have?” asked back Monokuma. 

“I know what talents that all the other students will have, but I will tell you one more time.” Tsumugi says as she grab a folder from her backpack. That backpack will later be put on one of the girls. “The one that came from the farthest classroom upstairs away from the gym, are a boy and a girl. Within the classroom are two lockers. They contains the blonde girl who named Kaede Akamatsu, which has the talent as the ultimate pianist. And as for the guy in that room with her, has black hair and a black hat named Shuichi Saihara. He will have the talent of the ultimate detective. They would both wake up last when the show starts. Just not on this rundown of course. Also, both will be in the gym last too when the show starts the first time. Meanwhile, the other blonde girl named Miu, will be with the survivor of the previous season, Rantaro. While Rantaro won't remember his talent for now, which is the ultimate survivor by the way, Miu will have the talent as the ultimate inventor. After that, there is Kaito the ultimate astronaut, and Maki is both the ultimate children caretaker, and the ultimate assassins. Then there the ultimate e-” 

“Okay, we get it, we get it. I can't believe you actually remember all the talent that everyone has.” says a shocked Monokuma. “I had to stop you right there, otherwise it would be all day. And you won't be at your designated place. If you are not there to wake up with the other cast members, alarms will go off. It would make you might suspicious. Your with Gonta, the big muscle that love bugs. Just please get there soon. I don't know if Gonta can stay asleep any longer.” 

“I know, I know. The classroom I am in is the closest one to the gym.” stated Tsumugi as she handed the folders to Monokuma along with the backpack. “Before that, everyone else is gone already, right?” 

“Yes they are. I’ll get the Monokubs ready while you go to your destination.” says Monokuma as it feels like it got too many things on his paw. 

“Roger that.” says a moving cosplayer towards her goal. Monokuma disappeared before she entered the classroom. She goes into the classroom, and heads towards the locker next to a giant one. Before she goes in the locker, she checks the monitor in the classroom. She wants to see if the workers are gone. They are the one who help her put all the students in the lockers. When she sees that they are all gone out of the domed area, she turns off the monitor. Then quickly goes in her locker and wait for four minutes in her head. 

But while she was waiting, Tsumugi just realise that she did not plan for the robot. _‘Wait, what am I going to do with K1-B0?’_ thought Tsumugi with shock. _‘I totally forget about him. Come on, think, think. Ahha. I know, I will make it that it dies saving the 2 survivors that will get out of the show. I should put in the show planning stage earlier, but there enough time to put in before the first night is over. This is so fixable-’_ **'Click!'** **'Thunk!'**

She hears Gonta stumble out of the locker, and hit the ground hard. But as of right now, Tsumugi have to wait just a bit, before she did her entrance to Gonta. To her, it all an act, that what she tells herself in her head. Then she gets ready to move as she had scripted in her head. Tsumugi open the locker door and stumble into the classroom that she put herself in.

“Ahhh.” says the cosplayer as she falls to the ground coming out from the locker. “Owww.” 

“Are you okay?” asked with a sense of worry, the tall muscled teenage boy. That is Gonta.

As she looks up, she sees Gonta towering over her. The future cosplayer is terrified of what she sees in front of her. To her eyes, it was more like someone wants to kill. Even if she knows that he would never kill anyone after getting his talent, it looks that way to her right now. She coward in fear, before being gently pick up the muscular boy.

Now if Tsumugi wrote a love story, this would be a perfect start of how love first enter into the picture. But since it is a killing game story instead, no it is not, and Tsumugi know it. But it could not help herself to look up at the boy, blush a bit, and get gently put on the ground upright. Great first impression for someone in a pre sailor scout transformation uniform. Her nerves had calmed down because of it.

“Ummmm, thank you.” says a relieved future cosplayer as she placed back onto the ground. “I was worried because how you towering over me. But thank you.” 

“No problem, I know that I'm intimidating.” explained the muscular boy with a warm smile on his face. “I am Gonta, nice to meet you.”

“I'm Tsumugi.” says the future cosplayer as she grabbed the boy's hand for a firm grip. “It's nice to meet you too. I would like to talk more, but if we say here, nothing would be gained out this. We got to find a way to get out of this room.”

“You are right, but are you sure the ones who kidnapped us are not waiting outside the door?” asked Gonta while holding her hand back. “What if they are waiting for us?”

“Let see if that true.” replied Tsumugi as she lead the way to the door. As she opened the door, the future cosplayer want to explain what she means. “I don't know for sure, but I must know to se-”

A giant machine on two legs with guns on the arms and a big head, stand before them in front of the door. Tsumugi is getting terrified at what she sees in front of her. “Hi yeah, boys and girls. Want to come with me to the outside entrance and-.”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” screamed a surprised future cosplayer. 

“Got to get you out here, Miss Shirogane.” says ready to go giant teenager holding the girl's hand.

“Wait, wait, wait.” says the giant machine in front of them. The two teenagers first ran under the machine, then out ran the machine. Only to run into another one in front of school entrance. She was there earlier to make sure all the workers got the students in the right lockers. But she cannot use that info as it would blow her cover. But after seeing another machine like the previous one there, they choose to run to a safe location in the school. It turns out to be the gym. They ran all the way down two set of hallways to a gymnasium, just like how she planned it beforehand. They get into the gym after opening the door and closing it really fast. Both of them move away from the door, but are tired from all that running. Once Tsumugi feel ready, she began to speak.

“Ah, ahhhhh, ahhhhh. We. just. got. to. a place. that. it. look. like. they. cannot. come in.” a tried and exhausted future cosplayer says to Gonta after settling down in the gym. They are the first in the gym. Which doesn't surprise her in the least, as she knows what plan is. Just she wishes the Monokubs can do their jobs better for the rest of the cast, then what they did to her and the big muscular giant beside her. 

“Are we the only one here at all?” asked the friendly giant Gonta. 

“I did not see anyone else here while we were running here, so there is a strong chance we are.” replied Tsumugi as sound of 2 more people coming to the door quietly is heard in the distance before it get louder. “We need to figure out what are we going to do here to get out of this building, that I don’t even know how it looks? If it is just us, we got to think it out very carefully. If there are others here, we would have seen them by-” **“Clank!”**

As two more enter in the room, one is a tall blonde girl and the other is the previous season survivor, Rantaro. Tsumugi is surprised to see that it is not Kaede and Shuichi right away, but it does not matter to her for now.

“We not only here!” says scared out of her mind girl, as she opened the door with Rantaro as mention coming in along with her. He moved towards the middle of the gym to check on something, and past Tsumugi while the blonde girl close the door behind her. Then after he got to the center and think it over a little bit, he says this without missing a beat. While the girl who close the door got out of the door way.

“That make four of us here so far. I suspect that there will be 12 more students will be coming in, before we know what is really going on here.” says the new guy in the middle of the room, as if he was looking for something in the gym. 

Meanwhile, at the recording room in a skyscraper far away from the school, and the dome that enclose it, sit the Team Danganronpa Building. On the 27 floor of the 50 story building, there are at least 400 editors, 200 other producers and other workers from the show. But in one room near the elevator on that floor, stand just 20 producers in a boardroom. They are doing last minute checks on all of the talents that are going on the show, and who will get said talent from the current show. It to make sure that none of the talents will do anything that would ruin the show in some form in some way. It turns out they just found one that can do that. It is the ‘Ultimate Supreme Leader’ talent. They about to figure out what to do about this talent that they believe is a wild card. 

“Is the talents on these sheets are good to go?” questioned the head of the producers as he put the sheets on the table in front of him. It spread around to everyone on the table. The rest of the producers are looking at the info, but the farthest one from group seems ready.

“Most of them are excellent, just there is one that concerns me.” says another producer far away from the head producer. 

“And what talent would that be that you feel concerns about?” asked the head producer. 

“This one right here.” says the far away producer. “The one that will have the 'Ultimate Supreme Leader.’ The talent itself is not bad. But because it includes lying, this may have a chance that the story that Tsumugi have written for this season, can be thrown off course in it entirely. What do we do to fix that?” 

“That talent you worry about is going to die before it even have a chance to do something like that.” explained the head producer. “And it would be around chapter 5. But with one that have the talent would die before that point, so it is not a problem that I see that would happen at all. That person that have Supreme Leader won't know what hit him. So don't worry about it if I was you.” 

“Are you sure?” asked the far away producer. “It is possible that the being with the talent could make things difficult still?” 

“Absurdly, that won't happen at all. This being that is getting this talent can't tell a lie to save his life for crying out loud.” says a very disappointed head producers looking at the other producer. “Plus, this show had been running for 52 years and counting as we speak. It did not happen back then, and it won't happen now. Do you get that.”

“Yes I do, your headedness.” says the faraway producer from the head producer without malice. “With that out of the way, what does anyone here in room want to do?” 

“I want to see all the talent get injected in the students for the first time. That part is always my favorite, even if the audience's never see that part at all.” says a producer in the middle of the group. 

“I like that idea, let go and see who gets who.” says head producers. After that, they leave the room they were at, into the hallway, and into another room further down. There are cameras looking in the school gym, within the room right now is just 4, but in another camera, 2 more students are running towards the gym door. During this time the students are back in focus. 

“Hmmmm, nothing here. I thought I saw something earlier as I walk in.” says the boy that looking in the gym. “Guess not.” 

**“Clank!”** “So what is going on here?” asked a small purple haired boy as he entered into the room. Also walking with him is a white hair with a gorgeous body and a great tan girl. That girl is taller than the boy she enters in with. 

“Is look like for now, we are planning how to run away from those giant machines.” says Gonta as he moves towards the newly formed crowd, leave Tsumugi alone for the moment. “I don't know what to do?”

“We won't outrun those machines?” says the boy that was looking earlier. “We are mostly like trap here for now.”

_‘Finally, some alone time.’_ thought Tsumugi, alone. _‘Now that we got some of the contestants here, it is time for a mental review for my sanity sake. The tan girl in the room is Angie, the short purple haired boy is Ouma, the tall blonde girl in the room is Miu, Rantaro is the one who was looking for something in this room, and finally the tallest guy in the room, Gonta. Angie will have the artist talent, while Miu will have the inventor talent. Rantaro is the survivor, Ouma will have the supreme leader and Gonta will have entomologist. He also will be the sole surviving guy in this room. Himiko is not here yet, that a surprise. But there is also Rantaro, and already he make it not easy for me. Thanks, you normie.’_

The crowd in front of Tsumugi is trying to think of a plan. The group in front of her can only think of what the machines want and if it is possible to get out of here. But it only last for a couple of minutes before Ouma spot Tsumugi. She sees that she is spotted. Then he asked this question.

“What is your name, the one the sailor uniform?” asked Ouma to future cosplayer.

“I'm Tsumugi Shiragome, thank you very much.” said the current sailor dress girl as she move to the crowd. “So, what the plan?” 

“We don't have a plan, but I'm scared. Who will save me!” says a frightened scared Ouma.

“Don't worry about that yet, I am not even sure if all of us are here right now.” says Rantaro.

“What, you mean that there are more of us here. Is there clones of us wandering around.” says Miu.

“No, I don’t believe we are cloned.” replied Rantaro while some footsteps are coming around the doorway. “I believe there are 16 students in total actually.”

Angie began to ask this question, “Okay, so there like 6 of us here right now. And it looks like it just us in the room. Why would there be 10 more stud...” **Clank!**

“You were saying?” asking the question back Rantaro, as 2 more students arrive at the gym. 

“Oh my gosh, what a pain.” says the little red-haired girl after the door close behind her and the blonde boy beside her. “What is those crazy machines trying to do to us?” 

“Once we have all 16 students here, the Exicals will explain why we are here. But until then, I cannot say.” exclaims Rantaro. 

“And why 16? Is that some weird number to have as set of.” says the little red-haired girl while the new guy move away from the crowd and off on his own corner. 

_‘And there she is, Himiko, the other survivor I have been waiting for. Took you long enough, little magician.’_ thought the girl with glasses. _‘It not that bad at all actually. We got the big guy survivor for once in this Danganronpa game series in the room and his little companion. We also, again have the future first victim, and case 4 in here. Don't forget about one third of case 3. And finally, saving the survivors future robot. It is too bad that body double in this room won't be in use after all of our transformation to our talent is over. It would make a great death cover if need to be.’_

“The Exisals want only 16 students because that is all they need. What there plan is I don’t know?” calmly replied Rantaro.

“Rantaro, what did you say the machines name are again?” asked Gonta looking at Rantaro with confusion. 

“They are Exisals. That all they are.” replied Rantaro. “If it is what I, never mind. I’m overthinking things.” 

Ouma asked while two more footsteps are closing on to the door. “Oh, come on! What was it you were going to sa-” **‘Clank!’**

Here come two more students to the gym. One tall purple haired boy, and a twin tail red haired girl entered the gymnasium.

“Finally made it. This place looks like an area where those crazy machines cannot get in.” says a relieved tall purple haired boy as he closes the door behind him with the girl moving ahead of him. 

_‘The second tragic couple is finally here. It is so nice to see you, especially for that girl named Maki.’_ thought Tsumugi see the newest people to come in the gym. Then she looks away and pretends to help out with the crowd plan of escape face valve wise. Shirogane’s thoughts in her head are otherwise. _‘Maki right now is the ultimate child caregiver and the ultimate assassin. She will be the next survivor for the next season after this one is over. Her goal for next season will be to try and figure out why this show keep happening. Then, Maki will live to be the next mastermind, my perfect replacement. Maki is my favorite to write for her two seasons she going on. I will miss being the mastermind when that happens of course. But as for now, Maki is not in danger. Her love, Kaito, is in danger on the other hand. He will either die by the detective's hands, or by the disease in his lungs in case 5 Danganronpa timeline. He has no choice in the matter. Otherwise, he would have been a survivor so easily. Too bad for the future astronaut currently in the room.’_

“Are we on a game show?” asked Kaito.

“No!” exclaimed Rantaro. “This is not a game show any of us are on.”

“Then, why are we here?” asked Maki as she finally stop moving.

“It for what I believe to be is a dangerous thing. We are gathered here to do this dangerous thing he believes we are in.” says Himiko.

“What about that other new guy over there. I have heard not a word out of mouth?” asked Ouma.

“I will try to see if he can speak.” says Maki as she move to the student alone in the room. She approach the student and asked him about a lot of things, with different style of speaking, but to most of them, no response. The only he confirm is his name, sign language was effective communicating to him, and to be left alone. Kaito approach Maki and asked in a whisper what his name and if he can speak. She tells him that his name is Kibo and he can't speak with verbal. Only with sign language.

“What his name?” asked Miu.

“He name is Kibo and sound like he mute to me.” says Kaito looking back at the crowd.

“A mute student. Interesting to see why we have something like that here!” says a surprised Rantaro as some footsteps can be heard from the distance. “What does this mean?”

**‘Clank’** The door opens up to one tall girl and a really short guy, interpreting Rantaro thought. The guy is shorter than Ouma. The crowd is shocked that Rantaro is possibly right in his theory. But for a little while after they enter the gym, and close the door behind them, none of the two that entered speak a word as they were exhausted from the running. Then the short guy began to speak after looking around the room. 

“So there are twelve of us here.” said the short guy in the room. “Is this some sort of assembly of the twelve apostles?” 

“I don’t believe so.” says Rantaro look at the newest members in the gym. “If it just us, that would be disappointing. I believe whatever is the plan the Exisals will have for us, would never get this off the ground if it just 12 of us.” 

_‘Ahhhh, case 2 is here. Hello Kirumi and Ryoma. Nice to see you. It is too bad really for them, they got the short end of the stick. This is where the killing game will make you sadder than the previous killing that happened before case 2.’_ thought the future cosplayer. _‘And one of the most tragic parts of this story to be told. I will miss the future maid and future tennis player. But it won’t last long. As we will see more will die after there gone.’_

“Does anyone know what to do while we are here?” asked Kirumi.

_‘That was 3 minutes and 4 seconds for the current cast without the case 2 duo before they show up.’_ thought the future mastermind. _‘Right now, the average is 2 minutes and 55 seconds for new people to show up. Not bad.’_

“It looks like we are here for a gathering of some kind.” says Gonta. “I don't know otherwise.”

“Is this gathering dangerous?” asked Himiko.

“Why would a gathering be dangerous?” asked Tsumugi looking at Himiko. “That would be crazy.”

“That because this place is scary.” says Ouma. “Would anyone help me please, I'm scared.”

“Your fine, nothing is going to happen to you here.” replied Kaito.

“You are sure nothing will happen?” asked with curiosity Ouma.

“Yes!” angrier replied Kaito.

“That all I need to know then.” says a now more calmer Ouma as he heard something on the other side of the door. Just to make sure he hearing it right he moves closer to the door. Then after listening to the door for a bit, he can hear footsteps coming to the door.

“I here some more people coming.” says Ouma looking at the door. “Will we have the correct total, or is it just possibly just we will be short? Don't answer, it was a rhetorical question.” Then the sound of footsteps become clear before arriving at the door in front of them.

**‘Clank’** Entering in the gym are two more people. One boy with black hair and a mask cover from a cold. Even if he does not have a cold, it like there a precautionary for the boy. As for the girl, she has short twintails black hair. The height difference between the two is more close alike to each other than the previous set that came in. The girl began to speak.

“Those machines are CRAZY!” says the girl with black twintails as she was scared for her life. 

“This is crazy.” replied the boy beside the girl. “Our small bodies make getting here in this room much easier than those machines we saw earlier.” 

_‘And case 3 is complete. Thank you for showing up, Tenko aka the ultimate neo-aikido master, and Korekiyo aka the ultimate anthropologist. It will be the best double murder we will have in the series of Danganronpa yet.’_ thought Tsumugi with some confidence in her head. _‘This is where the series will end in an odd number of survivors going into case 6. No suicide in the series for one, until the case 6 is over. That why it going into case 6 is just five beings. And this double murder will prove that point really well when we get there. Five is the odd number to have going in case 6, but it is a nice touch to have for doing this show for five years. It will be just me, Gonta, Himiko, Maki, and K1-B0. I can't wait for the ending. It will be my favorite. But before I continue on, get back to picture on hand now. Time to be normal and pretend your thoughts in your head don’t exist. Back to the group picture now.’_

“B-b-b-but, what a-a-are we to-to-do h-here.” says a scared Tenko.

“For now, stay here.” says Kirumi. “This feels like the best course of action right now.”

_‘Now that I think about it, that last time count was a bit longer than previously stated.’_ thought the future cosplayer. _‘A mental error like that could cost me everything if it is not corrected. It does not matter now, but it will be fixed soon enough. No question about that.’_

“It looks like I'm not need anymore. Better just watch and imagine what else is out there instead, until we have everyone here.” says Ouma as he move to his spot not know he is doing as he written to do right now. Just like how Tsumugi have written it beforehand.

“You are just going to stay there?” asked Miu.

“Yes I will!” replied a happy Ouma.

“Does anyone else got anything they want to say?” asked Rantaro. When no one replied back to him, he moved to another spot, away from the crowd he created. Everyone else began to go to there spots as it was written by Tsumugi the mastermind. But once everyone got into their positions, only one tried to start a conversation.

“Do you have anything you like help on?” asked Korekiyo to Miu.

“No, but why?” asked Miu.

“I thought you can be of great help. I was wondering if…”

“Can it. No plan on helping anyone here.” says Miu. “I just want to survive this nightmare I’m in.”

“Okay, I take that as a no them.” said a sadder boy. Then the go silent for now.

A little bit of time pass. No one has seen anything new enter the door yet. But it seems strange that there are no footsteps heard in the distance, as most of them are accustomed to hearing at this point.

“I only see it being 14 of us here.” says Gonta. “Maybe this all we have here.”

“We only have 2 more students to go. Then that will make it 16 students in total.” says Rantaro after finishing the count in his head. “We are not far off now. Soon we learn why we are here.”

“Are you sure it 16 of us, I only see 14 students in this room at this moment.” says Kirumi with a matter of fact like speech counting the students in the room.

“There is only 14 here right now. I believe there are 2 more left to make this 16.” explained Rantaro. “It looks like it won’t be long until we finally get the real answer of why we are all here?” 

_‘I already know why you are all here. You are all here to play a killing game.’_ thought Tsumugi as she moved to her spot right beside Gonta. _‘You are to be used as entertainment. It for a crazy audience around the world that want this so bad, they can’t get enough of this. All thanks to the Ultimate Fiction flashlights. That how the world operates. This is going to be my favorite story I have ever written for this series. No Hope Peak narrative needed at any point. Hope all who watch this can love this. I know I will. If the last two come in like the others did, we can get this game going in no time.’_

Her prediction did not come true on the other hand. For the last people she waiting for did not come in as she finish that thought. At first, no worries, just a simple miscalculation on her part. But then it drags on, and on, and on! This got her worried, but she is not the only one that is worried. So are the others in the room that are worried too, but for different reasons than her’s. It feels like it will only be 14 students in that room. Is it possible that Rantaro is wrong! Rantaro does not believe so.

“Are you sure there is 16 students in total?” asked Ryomu. “I only see 14 of us here right now and no else have shown up other than us. Is 16 really the amount that will be here?”

_‘Where is Kaede and Shuichi? They should’ve been here right now. I don’t like the looks of this.’_ thought scared for the game future Tsumugi. _‘They might kill us all before we even began this, this, this awesome game I planned. That would be bad, because my story I written would not be told at all if that happened. I love my story, and I will not let this happen under my watch. Just get here now, you stupid first tragic couple, and half of case 1 and case 5. I need you here now!’_

“Just wait a bit. We only have two more students to go.” said a ready for anything at this point Rantaro. “I believe the last two students will be here soon enough. No doubt about it.” 

“If you say so!” Angie replied with excitement. “I can’t wait to see who the last two are. This is going to be fun!” 

**Students in the gym: 14 out of 16.**  
**Game chance of being cancelled: 95%.**  
**Hidden camera active, and begin recording the last two in the lockers upstairs.**

 

** “‘We got movement! Let's see what really happen to you two before you get your talents. They are Kaede and Shuichi as I remember correctly from what I put in those lockers. Got the camera rolling, honey!’” **  
** “‘It on, my sweet pie. Let's see if we can save those two, the series canon couple as Danganronpa would likely claim they are. If Danganronpa want to play with their hearts like they did to us last season, we make this show pay. For ruining lives that came before us and all that died before this show. And if we fail, we will do it again, and again. We begin now, even if we break the law to do so!’” **  
_‘Where am I!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the game get off the ground in time? Or will it start over before it begins? Find out next time on V3 Miracle! 
> 
> Hello all to Chapter 1 of V3 Miracle. I'm Swordyoshi, the writer, editor, and part beta reader of this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took over from Feb 5 to Sept 1 is about very close to 7 months. The prevoius chapter started on August 18, 2018 on the writing. It got up on this site on Feb 5, 2019. So over 1 year on this fic, I post 2 chapters. Now I have to get back to work on the next chapter of this fic. I hope it faster on my end of things. Maybe I need to start writing more than one chapter be the look of things. That looks like the mostly likely thing to do.
> 
> I hope now by doing the math, I can work it faster for you. Otherwise, if I don't, it will be going on forever, and I don't know if anyone will have the patience for that. Even if I do, I don't about the others that read fics like this. I always feel worried about stuff like that. Tell me in the comments below if you feel otherwise. That way, I can kill that worrying part of me. Even if I work a full time job, these fics are fun still to write. I love doing this fics after giving writing a chance. Hope you like it and enjoy it journey. I will and hopeful you will too. 
> 
> Also, do I need to edit the previous chapter? Just want to make sure the story is going at good pace, without revealing too much for you readers out there. If need, put in the comments of either chapter. I do read them and reply if need to be.
> 
> One more thing before I go, Danganronpa V3 is owned by Spike Chunsoft, NIS America, and Kotaka, and Anki and Jun'ichi are owned by me, Swordyoshi. Please support the official release. Enjoy your life, you only got one shot at, so make it count for it what it worth.

**Author's Note:**

> With season 52 of Danganronpa now over, can Rantaro survive the next season? Will Tsumugi story stay on track? Find out next time on V3 Miracle.  
> Hello everyone, I am SwordY05hi, the writer, beta reader, and editor of this fic. I hope you enjoy the prologue to this story. If you did not, tell me in the comments, and what I need to change. I do read them, just to let you know.  
> As for this story, I can confirm that yes I am influenced by the story of Never say Never by Hunterofcomedy. But I also remember of what Hunter told me, and that is to not copy anything of his. I respect that alot. That will also be rule number 1, don't copy Hunter works at all. Otherwise, my ass would be kicked, and buried underground by HunterofComedy. Not let that happen at all.  
> As for what is happening today, it is minus 30 outside in the land of Alberta, Canada, before the wind chills. That freezing with wind chills making it minus 40 or more. So mostly inside today, trying not to freezing to death. Also I am working on chapter 1 of this fic if you need to know. By the way, happy Chinese new years. Also before I forget, there is another fic I am also working on. It is Aincrad of Swords and Despair. If your wondering about that one, I am in the middle of typing chapter 2 drafts parts, to make sure it flows the right way for the reader. That one is not done alone, I am having help on that one. You see it if look it up.  
> The final part before I go, the mandatory thing to say before closing it out. The characters from danganronpa V3 are owned by Spike Chinsoft, NIS America, and Kotuta. The original character of Anki Fuchsia, and Jun'ichi Saitô are owned by me, SwordY05hi. Please support the official releases. Also, please support HunterofComedy fic Never Say Never. Thank you for reading it. Back to work.


End file.
